Making Love
by BlackWolfe
Summary: M'gann, Artemis, and Zatanna are making a cake, but have denied Wally from having a piece. What will happen when Wally enlists Robin's help and they form a team of their own? Three-shot! Contains Birdflash, ArtemisxZatanna, and Supermartian.
1. The Cake Battle

**"Recognized: Kid Flash, B-0-3" **The computer's monotone, yet familiar voice rang out in the cave, announcing Wally's arrival to anyone in the Cave.

As soon as the speedster was fully materialized, he sped towards the kitchen. (Why go slowly when it comes to food?) He had learned from last time to wait to be put back together all the way before speeding towards the kitchen. The result hadn't been fun and had definitely been gross.

When he entered the kitchen, he saw Artemis, Zatanna, and M'gann all huddled together, looking down at something. Wally looked down at the black and white tiled kitchen floor, but didn't find it interesting at all. Frowning, he looked back up at the girls.

"Whatcha guys doing?" He managed to sound both suspicious and happy at the same time.

Artemis was the first to look up and even acknowledge Wally. It was a glare though, so it didn't make him feel better. "Get out. We don't want you in here, ruining everything."

"Artemis, he can join if he wan-" The green martian's words were cut off by the magician's finger on her lips.

With each passing second, the suspicion grew. Wally would find out one way of another. "Just tell me what you guys are doing and I'll leave."

M'gann moved away from Zatanna's finger. "We're bakin-" Once again, the finger managed to find its way on the martian's mouth.

"Baking?" Wally immediately perked up at that word and a grin appeared on his face. "What are you guys making?"

Artemis sighed and looked over at Wally, well, more like glared. There was no point in keeping it from him anymore. "A cake."

"Oh, goodie! Tell me when it's ready!" He turned and almost sped out of the kitchen, but he was stopped by four simple, soul-crushing words.

"You can't have any," Zatanna told him with cold blue eyes. "You never do any of the work, but you always take the biggest piece no matter what we make."

"When we made that broccoli casserole last week, just to have something to ourselves, you ate it all!" The archer was clearly unhappy and that could be dangerous to Wally's existence.

He began to back out of the room. "Hello, super-speed?" That's when he turned, finally zooming out of the room, even if it was in retreat. He vowed his revenge on the girls as he flew down the halls. Well, except for M'gann. She was always nice to him and seemed to try to include him more than the others.

At the end of the hall, stood the most familiar door in the entire Cave. Once he managed to skid to a stop, without hitting the wall (For the first time in forever), he knocked lightly as to not disturb the others. He didn't know where Kaldur and Superboy were, but he knew they were there somewhere.

"Come in," Came a voice quietly from the other side and the door slid open.

The Boy Wonder was in front of the tv, crouched down and picking movies. There were snacks of every kind on the couch. Popcorn buckets were more towards the end and there were candy bars littered everywhere. It was the first time Wally had seen Rob's room so messy.

"You knew I was coming, didn't you?" Wally flopped onto the couch and picked up a candy bar. He scarfed down five by the time Robin had stood up.

"How would _I _know something like that?" Robin asked sarcastically as he sat down on Wally's lap. The older boy wrapped his arms around his waist with a huge smile. Boy Wonder picked up the remote and hit play. The movie, Skyfall, started playing and the older boy let out a little happy, "Yay!" seeing as the James Bond movies were his favorite.

The two had been dating for a couple months now, but there was never anything awkward about it. They had been friends since the very beginning and dating was natural. The two were always touching, always holding hands. They hadn't told anyone on the team yet though. Both superheroes were sure both the Team and Batman would flip out on them. Instead, they'd had two nice months of being together. The only problem was that they would have to watch who was around.

After five minutes of watching the movie, Wally rested his chin on Rob's shoulder. He loved these movies, but he'd rather talk to his boyfriend about his day. He could watch this movie anytime, but a chance to talk to Robin freely was rare.

"Artemis and Zatanna were mean to me," He complained like a little kid who had been denied candy. "They're making a cake, but they said they wouldn't let me have any of it!"

Robin got the hint and paused the movie. "Why don't you go make your own then?" He didn't see why the beautiful, sometimes (sometimes as whenever he applied himself) smart, awkward orange-head in front of him couldn't solve his own problems.

"I've never cooked before in my life!" The idea to Wally was as ridiculous as the idea of being denied cake by his teammates. "How am I supposed to make a cake?"

Robin stood up and reached for Wally's hands to help him up. "Let's go show up some girls and make a cake."

Wally put his hands in Robin's and stood up with a huge smile on his face. "I love the way you think babe."

Robin let out a chuckle as he led Wally out of the room. "I know you do. But we're going to need some help."

"What do you mean?" Wally asked as he followed Robin down the dark hallway. "Where are we going?"

A part of him hoped that they would forget about the cake and go make out somewhere. That was a first for him. The fact that he was willing to give up food for the Boy Wonder just showed how much he loved him.

Robin dropped his hand and knocked on Kaldur's door. It slid opened with a hiss and Kaldur walked out in his street clothes. "Robin. Wally. Is something the matter?"

Robin shook his head. "Not at all. We're going to bake a cake. The girls challenged Wally, so I figured I'd help. Would you like to join us?"

There was moment where Kaldur looked at them that made Wally sweat. He was so sure Kaldur knew what was going on. For once, he was speechless. Should he say something?

"Sure." Kaldur smiled at them. "That sounds like fun. Do you want me to go get Superboy?"

Before Robin could say anything, Wally answered. Call him paranoid, but he didn't really want to be with Kaldur anymore. "That sounds great. We'll go get started." He grabbed Robin's hand and practically pulled him all the way to the kitchen.

They dropped hands instinctively before walking into the kitchen. Girls could always tell when something was up. Three of them were just asking for it and one of them was a mind reader. Sometimes Wally wondered if M'gann already knew and was just letting them hide it. The other two obviously didn't know yet or else everyone would've already known. Artemis and Zatanna could never keep their mouths shut.

The two boys were met with two sets of icy cold glares. M'gann smiled at them and waved happily. Wally smiled back slightly and nodded his head. She really was the sweetest thing ever. If Artemis and Zatanna knew she was being nice to the "enemy", then she would've been yelled at for sure.

"What are you two doing here?" Artemis voice was even colder than her glare. "I already told Wally that he can't have any of our cake."

Robin walked over to the other side of the cabinet and began pulling out supplies. Wally grabbed a banana and hopped up onto the counter. He would help the Boy Wonder in any way he could, but right now he seemed perfectly capable of pulling out supplies. He unpeeled his banana and began to eat.

"I know," Robin replied loudly, so he could be heard on the other side of the kitchen. "Making a cake was such a good idea that we decided to make our own."

Kaldur and Superboy walked into the kitchen and headed to the boy's side of the kitchen. All the girls protested, even M'gann.

"Kaldur, you're going to help them?" Artemis's voice was filled with shock. He was never one to choose sides!

"Kaldur!" Zatanna exclaimed loudly. "Come help us! Not them!"

"Superboy," M'gann spoke to her boyfriend sweetly. "Would you like to come make a cake with us?"

Wally hopped down off the counter and whispered to them, "Don't listen to them. We're going to make a better cake then them." Loudly he called, "Are you guys scared of a little competition?"

Artemis just scoffed. "Did you hit your head again? We're not scared of anything! But," She looked around the room and a Cheshire smirk slid onto her face. "Let's make this more interesting."

"What do you have in mind?" Wally couldn't help, but agree completely.

"How about the losing team has to die their hair bright pink?"

"With white streaks," Wally added with a nod. "We agree to your terms."

"Hold on-" Kaldur tried to cut in.

"You get thirty minutes after your cake comes out to do whatever you want to it." Artemis's smirk continued to grow. "Then we'll see who wins."

Wally went over to Robin with a huge grin on his face.

"We better win this," Hissed Batman's prodigy. Behind his mask, he looked slightly nervous. _Slightly_. Of course only Wally was able to tell what Robin was feeling. "If we don't…."

"Relax. We got this." Wally was feeling very confident that they would win. Besides, he was on a team with the Robin, Kaldur, and Superboy. What could go wrong?

Ingredients flew around the room as everyone began to make their cakes. Wally sped around cleaning and grabbing ingredients. Kaldur called out ingredients and instructions while Superboy told Robin and Wally where to get supplies. They weren't as familiar with the kitchen as the girls were, so that was very handy.

Speed wasn't necessary for the first part, but it did make things more fun. Wally ended up falling multiple times because there was something in his way. And each time, Artemis would stop whatever she was doing to point and laugh.

There were some moments when Wally would be close to Robin or their hands would touch. The speedster almost couldn't control himself. He had to keep reminding himself that there were others in the room.

Robin and Kaldur took over the actual cooking part since they both knew how to cook. Soon their chocolate cake batter was done. Instead of putting it in the oven, Superboy heated it up with his heat vision. Who needs an oven when you have your own Superman?

They began decorating soon after. First they put on a sea blue frosting with different shades of blue as well as some underlying green. On the top went Superman's symbol. Robin put Batman's symbol on one side while Wally put Flash's symbol on the exact opposite side.

Stepping back to admire their work, all the boys had a huge smile on their faces. It truly was a master piece. Wally was happy since it was the first time he actually cooked and it had turned out well. He was glad he didn't mess everything up for the others on his team.

Soon, thirty minutes were up and Wally and Artemis met in the middle. They both glared at each other, but had a smirk while the other had a smile on their face.

"Ladies first," Wally told her and Aretmis complied with an eye roll.

She led all of them over to the girl's side where there was a one layered cake. It had been decorated white and had pink bows on it. Zatanna and Artemis stood there proudly.

"What do you think?" The two girls asked in unison.

"There's no theme," Wally muttered to the others.

Robin nodded, agreeing with Wally. "They just slapped a cake together."

Superboy just grunted in agreement.

"How about we show them our cake?" Kaldur suggested.

M'gann gasped when she saw the cake. Wally had known she would be the one to appreciate it.

"And ours didn't have a theme?" Zatanna exclaimed.

"This cake is stupid! You just slapped a bunch of stuff together."

Wally shook his head as he walked up to Artemis. "We win." He spun it around, showing her the whole cake.

Her face softened in understanding for a brief second and then shut down again. "That is so lame!"

M'gann smiled down at the cake. "I think it's sweet. Now, who's ready to eat?"

The cake was cut up into different pieces and soon everyone had one. Laughter filled the room as they talked with one another. A little competition was healthy for this team. Wally walked over to the corner and sighed.

"What's with the sad face?" Robin asked as he walked over to Wally.

Wally looked up at Robin. "This is all my fault. We were supposed to hang out and watched movies together. We were supposed t-" He stopped when he realized that he had been growing louder.

"You have frosting on your face," Robin put a hand on his face to remove it. He must have noticed how close they were because a smile appeared on his face. He slowly leaned in and their lips met in an exchange of passion.

Wally forgot where they were, he couldn't even think. He wound his hand into Robin's hair as he pulled the Boy Wonder closer to him. Their bodies became one in that kiss. Robin wound his hands in the ginger's hair while Wally wrapped his arms around his waist. The kiss could've lasted for eternity; neither boy wanted to part from the other.

Both were breathless when they pulled apart. Wally smiled down at his boyfriend. It had definitely been the best kiss ever. His whole body tingled with something he couldn't describe, but it felt good and left him wanted more.

"Did you get it?" Wally asked quietly. It was all he could do to not kiss him again.

Robin nodded and turned. Everybody was staring at them, mouths wide open in shock. M'gann looked shocked, but she was smiling over at them. Artemis dropped her paper plate with her half-eaten cake on it. She looked so surprised that it was almost laughable. _Almost._

_Busted. _Wally looked over at everyone in the room. "We can explain."

"You better start." Artemis recovered enough to add in a starky comment. "Are you two…?" She trailed off as she was unable to form any more words.

Robin took a step forward and everyone's attention turned to him. "Wally and I are together." He shrugged as if he were commenting on something as ordinary as the weather. "We have been for two months."

Wally stepped forward and took Robin's hand in his. "You guys have to promise to not tell anyone."

After that, the speedster couldn't keep track of what happened. They all agreed to not tell and everyone formed a group hug around the two lovers. There was a lot more talking and laughing. But this time, Wally and Robin were holding hands and decided to actually mingle. Both of them got congratulations from everyone. Aretmis even tried to give Wally her floor cake.

After a few hours, the two were finally alone again in Robin's room. His skin seemed to glow in the light of the tv. Robin took off his mask, revealing his shiny blue orbs that sparkled with love. He placed a hand on Wally's cheek and kissed him.

This was even better than the one in the kitchen. Both poured passion and love into the kiss. Their tongues danced in a way only the two of them knew. The Boy Wonder pushed Wally down on the couch and was soon straddling him.

The speedster wound a hand in Robin's hair. When they pulled apart to breath, he couldn't help but think about how perfect his boyfriend was. Perfect blue eyes. Perfectly tousled hair. Perfect full lips.

"I love you," Wally whispered. It was the first time he had spoken the words outloud, but they felt natural to him.

Robin pressed his forehead to his boyfriend's. "I love you too."

There was a lot more kissing and soon Wally's neck was decorated with hickeys. When the make-out session was over, Robin laid down next to Wally.

"Can I stay here for the night?"

Wally couldn't help smile devilishly over at the boy next to him. "Of course."

It was the best night of sleep either had had in a while. Maybe they should start sleeping together more often.

* * *

Hello everyone! This was my first Young Justice story! I had a great time writing it and I hope you all love it! What did you all think? Please review! Tell me how I can improve, what you hated, what you liked. Every review is a gift! The next chapter will be out soon, so please be on the lookout!


	2. Behind Closed Doors

The boys were all sitting on the couch together in the Cave. Wally was sitting with Robin's head in his lap. He glanced over at the clock for the millionth time to find it had only moved two seconds past when he last looked.

"The girls left two hours ago! When are they going to get back?"

As soon as he asked, the computer announced their arrival. M'gann came in first, followed by Zatanna and then Artemis. They all had bright pink hair with white streaks in it as was decided to be the terms. Wally didn't even try not to laugh. He pointed at Artemis and laughed so hard he began to cry.

Superboy walked up to M'gann and smiled. "You look great."

The martian blushed and tucked a piece of her newly dyed hair behind her ear. "Uh, thank you."

Kaldur got up and walked over to the girls. "It's certainly different."

Aretmis was busy glaring at Wally. Maybe if she tried hard enough, his head would explode. But then Robin would be all alone. She didn't want that for her friend.

M'gann and Superboy went off somewhere. Something about Superboy needed help rearranging furniture. Wally shook his boyfriend until he opened his eyes. (Which were hidden behind sunglasses again. Darn…)

"Babe, let's go too." He wanted to have Robin all to himself. Why should he have to share?

Robin jumped up and eagerly led Wally to his bed room. Soon Wally was lying down and Robin was on top of him. The speedster found himself in this position a lot, but he wasn't complaining. At least he could hang out with his boyfriend without worrying about who was around and what they saw.

* * *

"Wally and Robin have sure been spending a lot of time in either of their bedrooms," Artemis mention to Zatanna when they were alone in the Magician's room. "What was the point in telling us?"

Zatanna sat down next to Artemis and smiled. "It'll take them time to be more open." Her hand lightly brushed over the natural blonde, who had pink hair for the time being.

The couple had been open about their relationship longer than Wally and Robin had been dating. Wally had been a pill for the first month, but had eventually the insults had slowed down until they were nonexistent. Looking back, Artemis wondered if it was because of Robin. She also couldn't help but wonder why they took so long to come out of the closet when they knew they knew the team would be accepting. Zatanna had pointed out to her later the problem of Batman and also Wally's insecurities.

Not many people saw them, but they were a team. Everyone had become close enough to him to see he cared about his image, if even a little. He was always acting like a clown for attention rather than being the smart guy everyone knew he was.

"Robin must really love him if he's willing to put up with Kid Mouth," Artemis muttered, snapping out of her thoughts when Zatanna stood up.

Zatanna walked over to her closet and began to sort through her clothes. She threw what were to be her pajamas on her couch, a white tank top and a dark pair of shorts. The dark haired girl hoped Artemis would stay the night, but wouldn't push her if she didn't want to.

After changing, she walked back in the room to notice Artemis had also changed while she was gone. The archer wore a black tank top with black shorts that had a white line down the side. She smiled and couldn't help but think about how different they truly were. It was what made them work so well. They were yin and yang, light and dark, and any other romantic clichés you could think of that described how different they were.

Zatanna sat down on Artemis's lap. Immediately the archer began to rub her back comfortingly. "I love you Zee."

In the beginning, it had been so hard for Artemis to accept her feelings for Zatanna. She had grown up in a home where bad was good, but even there being gay was a bad thing. Sometimes she wondered if this was just an act of defiance or a way to prove she was better than that house and the people in it. Whatever the reason was, she always knew she loved Zatanna.

Zatanna turned to face Artemis and stared into her eyes. Brown melted as blue came closer. Gently, painstakingly slow, the Magician's lips finally met Artemis's. It started off slow, but soon evolved into something more. When they broke for air, Zatanna found herself under the archer. (She didn't even know how that happened…) They smiled at each other before Artemis leaned forward to rest her forehead on Zatanna's.

"You know we have to go prank them right," Artemis asked breathlessly. Her eyes shone brightly in the darkness and Zatanna wondered how she could even see her brown eyes.

"But Artemis, it's the middle of the night."

Artemis jumped up and pulled Zatanna into an upright position. "I don't care."

The archer pulled her girlfriend out of the room, so they could go prepare for their prank. After all, they needed payback for him getting them to dye their hair pink. (Even if it had been her idea.)

* * *

**Author's Note: I did two versions of this. The first was where Zatanna and Artemis came out, but it didn't feel right because Robin and Wally just did that. After deciding to change it, I came up with this. Both versions just wrote themselves. I decided it wasn't Artemis unless she pranked Wally though! I lied to you guys. I'm making this a three-shot instead of a two(if I can stop there). I hope you all don't mind! ^.^ Please review! They always make me so happy! **

* * *

**koryandrs - I know alot of people have already done this, but there really aren't alot of stories on here. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Robin Red R - I'm glad you liked it! You're review made me literally jump for joy! You should become a Jedi since you can obviously see the future! I hope you enjoyed the Artemis x Zatanna fluff.**

**ahrua192 - Thank you so much for the lovely review! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I have a few ideas for more Birdflash stories which will hopefully be out soon.**

_Please leave a review! It's like getting a surprise present from your best friend. Tell me if you like it, hated it, what you want to see, what you don't want to see. This is my first Young Justice story, so anything you say will help, but please keep it positive! Have a great day everyone! _


	3. Superglued

**Here is the final installment of this story! I hope you all are as excited as I am!**

* * *

_~In Which Wally is Pranked by a Certain Blonde Archer Who Just Happens to Have Superglue Lying Around~_

Wally was aware of the feeling of Robin's body against his before he even opened his eyes. He was sure it was morning, what time exactly, he didn't know. It was early enough that he could go get breakfast for the two of them and slip back without anyone noticing. He made to sit up and found Robin's hand tangled up with his.

He tried to separate his hand from Robin's, but soon found that both hands were glued to each other. A quick check showed that only their hands were glued together, _thank goodness_. Wally didn't know what to do now. He was _starving_, but was sure waking the Boy Wonder up early in the morning was a bad idea. A very, horrible idea that Wally would probably be yelled at if Robin knew he had it.

He knew who did this without even really thinking about it. This was because of Artemis. Stupid archer with her stupid pranks. Not that Wally never got back at her. He had used to think that it was because she liked him-that is, until she came out. Even after she came out, the pranks had continued. The speedster figured this was in retaliation of the pink hair even though it wasn't necessarily his fault.

Wally sat there, staring up at the ceiling, hoping Rob would get up soon. Usually he was okay with his boyfriend sleeping late, but today it wasn't okay. To tide himself over, he grabbed the candy bars from his nightstand and ate those until they were all gone.

When Robin did finally wake up, his first move was to scratch his eye. Wally let his hand travel with Robin's as he rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Wally?" Robin was tired. When he opened his blue eyes, they were more dull than usual.

Wally felt a smile grow on his lips. "Yes?"

"Why are our hands glued together?"

Wally chuckled which caused Robin to smile slightly. Even in his confused state, he was glad to hear Wally laugh. "Artemis," He said simply.

The Boy Wonder nodded in understanding. "Oh…" He trailed off as he looked around the room. His eyes laid on his utility belt which was on the floor, near the door, on the other side of the room. "We need to stand up."

It took awhile, but soon the boys figured it out. Robin had to push himself up against Wally's wrists and then Wally would have to sit up quickly or else they would fall back down. After about ten minutes of trying, they finally managed to get over to the door. Together they bent down and picked up the utility belt, holding it between their fingers.

"Do you have a glue removal gadget in there?" Wally asked jokingly. He smiled down at the younger boy, enjoying this a little too much. If he wasn't so hungry, this situation would've been perfect.

Robin shook his head and looked around the room again. "We need to go to the bathroom. I bet if we wash our hands off then they'll become unstuck."

With a groan from Wally, they walked out into the hallway. Both boys were barefoot and were dressed in their boxers with a shirt. If they ran into anyone, the speedster was sure he would die from embarrassment. Luckily they made it to the bathroom without meeting anyone.

Taped on the mirror was a piece of paper that read the following:

_Dear my lovely boys, _

_I got only the best brand of super glue for you two. Water can't make it come off. It will wear off at the end of the day naturally. Water will just make it worse._

_P.S- Robin, sorry about this. I had to get back at Wally. ;)_

_XOXO Artemis_

For some reason, Wally read the note with a lot of sarcasm. If he had his hands, then he would've torn it off the mirror, ripped it up, and burned the pieces. For now, he had to settle with glaring at it.

Wally looked into Robin's eyes. He could feel the gears turning in his head. "What now?"

Robin let out a small sigh. His brain was working at a million miles an hour as he tried to come up with a solution. "We should go get dressed. At the very least we can put on pants."

They walked back down the hall. First stop was at Robin's room. Wally blushed brightly when he realized he would have to help Robin put on his pants, but they got through it without anything _too embarrassing_ happening.

Somehow Robin managed to get on his shoulders he sped through the halls towards his room. (He was there and he didn't even know how it happened.) Luckily the door to his room opened for him and he skidded to a stop. He looked up to find that he was mere inches from his wall. Robin hopped off of him and they dressed Wally as well. The speedster's face was as red as his hair, if not even more red.

Once they were both done, Robin looked up at Wally. "What should we do today?"

"How about we watch a movie?" Wally wasn't too keen on hanging out in front of everyone in this state.

"Sure." They picked out a movie together and sat down to watch it.

About halfway through, Robin's teeth started chattering. Usually he wore a jacket as well as a shirt, but now his upper body had nothing on it. Wally pulled him closer and they huddled for warmth. It was hard since Wally couldn't just wrap his arms around his boyfriend, but they managed.

But Artemis's prank wasn't over with.

Suddenly alarms started going off along with flashing red lights. They paused the movie and ran out, figuring that someone must be attacking. Lights flashed, but it wasn't from the alarm. Artemis had set up many cameras to catch their faces. Boy was she a genius.

Robin managed to keep a tight expression, but Wally managed to look even dumber with his mouth wide open in surprise. Zatanna stood behind Artemis; she was just there for support.

"I wish I could sell these on Ebay," She mused. "But I don't think the Boss Man would like that."

"No," Robin agreed in a cold voice. If you didn't know him, it would sound emotionless. "_Batman _wouldn't like that."

"Oh come on Robin. You knew I was going to do this."

"Whaaaat?" Wally exclaimed loudly. "You knew?"

Robin nodded. "She told me about the cameras last night when she was done gluing our hands."

The glue conveniently wore off at that moment and Wally pulled his hands away silently. Artemis was worried that she may have ruined the couple. The speedster turned and walked over to her, silent fury shining in his bright green eyes.

_Oh no. _She was actually going to get beat up by Wally. Why other reason could he have fo-

He held out his hand. "Great prank Artemis."

She looked down at his hand as if it would explode at any moment. She blinked a few times before taking it. "Uh….thanks?"

"But be warned. I'm going to have an even better prank for you." He ran over to the Boy Wonder, scoped him up bridal style, and sped him back into his room.

He let Robin borrow one of his shirts and he pulled one on as well. They resumed the movie, but the whole time Wally was plotting his revenge. But that, my friends, is a story for another time.

_The End_

* * *

**I figured I should leave them on good terms if I ever wanted to finish this story. If you want me to do a one-shot where Wally gets even, please say so in your review. Tell me what you want! I hope you all enjoyed it!**

**I'm Judging You- I'm glad you enjoyed chapter 2! I hope you enjoyed chapter 3 just as much! **

**Scrouge From BloodClan- Hehe :3 I'll never tell...But I guess you already know... Oh well! Did you like?**

* * *

_Please leave a review! It's like eating a warm chocolate cookie fresh from the oven. Did you like it? Tell me your thoughts on the final chapter! Should it not end? If I had more time, it probably wouldn't. (Just saying... :3)_


End file.
